


Te amo, te mihi in perpetuum

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim Romance Mod - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Skyrim Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velana, a noble in the imperial City Deals with the trials of being the Dragon born and being away from her husband in Cyrodiil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“You make it sound so easy.” The Nord woman commented as she dressed in a white gown that clung to her curves. Her blonde hair was pulled up and styled in curls around her rounded face. Her deep honey colored skin was rather flawless for being Skaal raised and born; Bright blue eyes glanced at the man waiting on the other side of the screen, clearly not impressed by what he had told the woman. Slipping a blue dress over the white shif she stepped out and crossed her arms over her ample chest.

 

“It’s supposed to be love.” Her husband smiled; his brown eyes glimmered as he approached the rather short nord. His black hair was shorn short and his beard had been trimmed to contour his face. He wore a deep red shirt with black trousers; a golden sash was wrapped around his waist. His skin was the color of Clay; Brown yet light. For an Imperial he was rather good looking; Slightly angular cheekbones, pale yet full lips. A gold chain was around his neck, the symbol of Akatosh dangled just beneath his shirt. “You know you don’t need to this alone.” 

 

Velana laughed softly and looked up at him, a smile cracking at her pale lips. “I know love, but you need to be here in the city.” she soothed as she reached up and gently held his cheek. “I will be fine. I promise.” she reassured, blue eyes glimmering with love towards the man. By Talos, did she love him. The pair had met when she was seventeen and he was eighteen on her home island of Solstheim. He had been visiting from cyrodiil to mainland skyrim; making a stop in Raven Rock before heading back to Windhelm. They Married within two years; the best two years of Velana’s young life so far.

Selinus smiled and kissed her softly, having to lean down for the shorter woman. “You know i would come with you, you only need to ask.” he murmured as he pressed their foreheads together. Velana was his life, his light that never went out it seemed. “But, knowing you; miss independant….” he chuckled. “You would want to do this alone and by yourself.” he teased even more as he ran his thumb over her lips. 

 

“You know me too well, and I promise; I will be back when the Excavations are done. I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.” Velana teased back as she pressed more into his hold. “A proper noble woman would want to spend the last day with her husband relaxing in bed, yes?” she teased again “but; i am not proper my love.” giggling more she gently kissed him. “Why don’t we go out into the city and see what is around this morning?” she suggested as she broke their tender kiss.   
  
“Only if you are up to that love; I know I gave quite the round last night.” he could throw her teasing right back at her. Hearing his dear wife’s laugh was everything to him; how she smiled; it seemed to light up the whole room. How her eyes crinkled at the edges as she listened to him. She was his; His love, the woman who would bare their children; The woman who would grow old at his side. Offering his arm Selinus tilted his head in a playful manner, he took every chance he got to show off his love. 

 

Velana rolled her eyes and hooked her arm with his, walking by his side as they left their modest house in the Noble quarter of the city. “That you did…. Do you think I took this time?” she asked softly. The pair had been trying for a babe for over a year now; with zero luck it seemed. The woman worried that she was infertile, unable to provide her husband with a child they both wanted.    


“Only time will tell love. The Gods are finicky like that and we know it.” he smiled back, wanting to reassure her that in time the gods would grant them something. The pair had been praying to Mara, asking her for a gift. His hand laid over her’s, something to calm and soothe his wife while they walked the streets of the Imperial City. 

 

Velana was a noble bastard; Her father was High King Torygg. Her mother was a Skaal Shaman named Kiana. The woman was raised among the Skaal, acting as a Hunter for the small band that resided on the island; Having met her father during the year that they met had changed the woman slightly. Velana had become more quiet and confused as to why her father would keep her hidden. 

 

Selenus was Noble born; his Parents were both wealthy merchants who gave their Trading Company to their Only son. They were still alive but residing in a different home than their son; His mother adored Velana to bits. The woman always offering Velana a drink or taking her shopping while their husband’s chatted away. Selinus’ father was a different story; he was prejudiced about Velana at first, not too approving  that a Nord of all people captured his only son’s heart. As time went on though, he slowly warmed up to the quirky woman. 

 

The Afternoon went by rather quickly for the pair, absently talking and walking around the city as the sun started to lower into the west. At a story, on their way home, Velana gave a light laugh. It was something that Selenus would always love, Velana was always light hearted and warm; Welcoming all and everyone. A true rarity for their time where it was filled with hatred and war. The two of them knew of the Stormcloak rebellion and how her father had been murdered by Ulfric Stormcloak. A part of Velana was still grieving as she was hundreds of miles away from Skyrim and her family. 

 

Their dinner went rather uneventful; mostly eating beef stew with bread. It was domestic but they didn’t seem to care. Heading to their room velana stripped herself of all clothing, her skin on display for Selenus. The man watched with muted desire as she folded the dress and shif over their changing screen and walked to their plush bed. Sliding under the sheets the woman looked to her husband and raised a brow. “Are you coming love?” she asked with a light smile, settling down as he too stripped himself of his clothing, a bit more careless than she was. 

 

“Of course my dear.” Selenus chuckled as he slipped into the sheets beside her and pulled her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and ran over her soft skin, noting how it had some small scars but that just added to her charm for him. “See? Now i am here.” Kissing her head, Selenus smiled into those blonde locks; Undoing them with his fingers and letting the curls fall over her shoulders.  
  
“Mhm…. now that was a good day.” Velana murmured sleepily. “A perfect day to enjoy before i head to skyrim in the morning.” she nuzzled his shoulder as she glanced up at him. “Think you can spend a few months without me?” she asked playfully.  


“You know i can. Just be safe.” Selinus replied. “I will always love you.” he whispered, watching as his wife drifted off into sleep with his arms wrapped around her. He didn’t know what skyrim would bring but all he knew was that it would be a challenge to stay in Cyrodiil for so long without her. Selinus slowly drifted off beside her, their bodies curled up and tangled together through the night.


	2. Chapter one: Principium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a slow burn, i am going to probably have Vel go to skyrim Either next chapter or after. This is based off of my current play through of my modded skyrim

The weeks following her travel to Solstheim, Velana had noticed that her breasts were quite tender and seemed to grow larger. Currently, the woman was napping on the ship taking her back to the island that she had called home. She sent a Missive to her love explaining that she had reached Windhelm and on her way to the island. She would have to contatct a messenger on the island to see if he had sent anything. She was Going to oversee an Excavation near Koljborn Barrow. 

 

Hearing the captain yell for the men to attach the boat to the Raven Rock dock’s; Velana got to her feet and paid him a 200 gold fee for his service and a little more. After a week on the sea, Dry land was a blessing… and a bit of a curse. She had recently been wretching for no reason and that confused the woman; what would be causing this? She thought to herself as she leaned over a post and dry heaved as the world spun a bit. She relaxed her shoulders and gave a groan. Not amused at her body’s reaction to the land and sea. 

 

“Just my luck… body is sore and my tits hurt… just great.” The woman grumbled as she walked into the settlement, smiling to the guards and men as she went to a local vendor to buy mining clothes and a pick axe for herself. She made herself small and insignificant as a few raiders walked around the town square. She shook her head as she made her way out, noting a woman, a midwife? Healer? She frowned as the other woman stepped into the temple. Velana sighed as she resumed her trek to the Excavation site, her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and those blue eyes were tired but she could rest when she got there.    


Arrival to the site was easy enough… even with the ash in the air. “My lady!” one of the workers called as he walked up towards her, a Khajiit named J’fer. He smiled to the nord and gave a small nod; “Allow me to introduce myself; i am J’fer. Thank you, for funding us… i promise there will be no delays.” his tan tail flicked with excitement as his gold eyes watched the small woman.   


“It is my pleasure.” Velana replied as she relaxed her shoulders “my husband knows how much this island means to me and he wants to see me happy. By all means, lets get started shall we?” she gave a soft chuckle as she followed the large Khajiit into the barrow and noticed how much they needed for manpower.  “By the nine…” she murmured as she ran her fingers over a partially buried nordic carving. “How long do you think it will take to clear this out?” the woman asked sitting on a flat rock, those blue eye watching the Khajiit expectantly.    


“Two months? Maybe six at most… there is a lot of dirt and ash that needs to be cleared out my lady..” the man mused as he rubbed his chin, ears flicking as he thought to himself. He looked towards the rather exhausted looking woman. “My lady, go rest in the camp, i will let Casio, our Foreman know what we need. You look exhausted from your journey.” he smiled softly, his expression turning a bit tender towards the nord woman.   
  


Velana laughed and rubbed her neck, a small blush staining her cheeks. “Is it really that obvious?” she asked as she cracked a small smile, getting to her feet despite the bit of random vertigo she got from the motion. “Alright, J’far. Thank you.” with that; Velana climbed up the ladder and sat down in one of the tents, not amused at her body being so out of sync it seemed. “I don’t know what’s going on…” she murmured as she laid down and pulled a fur over her tired and aching body. Eyes slipping closed as she finally fell into a restless sleep for a few hours.

 

Not a few days later she had figured out what was causing her to be so sick and aching. She was with child, her husband’s child. Does she want to wait and tell him? Or should she send a messenger to deliver a letter to him... the latter sounds better the more she thought about it. Smiling softly she grabbed a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. 

  
_My heart, How is life in the city? Has your parent’s been hounding you about me? Maybe your mother perhaps? Everything is fine here love, I do miss you though. Will you come and see me soon? I know how much this tiny Island has meant to the two of us. I come bearing news though. Your seed took love. I am with child; Pregnant while on an island away from your side. Promise me that you will come someday love? Maybe meet the babe? I miss you; mostly your smile, your laugh. Maybe when you arrive we can get a friend and have a night of passion?_

_ Your dearest, _

_    Velana. _

 

The woman sighed and let the ink dry before folding it and placing it in her pocket, the letter weighed heavily in the thin fabric. “Lady Acician!” It was Casio, a… Nord of all people trotted up to her. He wore imperial armor with shorn black hair that was seeming to grow out once again. His brown eyes watched her curiously as he apparently towered over the smaller woman. “I apologize for the interruption but we need more supplies and manpower from Raven rock to aid us in this barrow.” he rubbed his neck in a bashful manner. He had a angular face with high cheekbones. Velana silently admitted that he was rather dashing in looks.   


“You are more than welcome to join me… Casio is it?” she asked, her blonde hair was over her left shoulder. A flirty smile played at her lips; she noticed how flustered he got; hmm… Apparently he wasn’t use to flirting.    
  


“Aye my lady. I erm… should stay on the site… to make sure that the others do their job.” He watched the woman with slight interest. She was beautiful for a nord; he could see that in her. The tell tale Blonde hair, Blue eyes, and her build. But her skin was beautiful; it was a deep amber color and he wanted to know more about her but needed to wait.   
  


“As you wish Casio.” Velana smiled before grabbing her pack and making her way into raven rock once again. Finding a messenger she gave her note to him before finding more labor by the mines, paying the workers twenty gold at first but promised that they will paid double when the excavation was done and over with. She spent a few days in the city, not completely wanting to go back to the site. She had to though, she had to keep a happy face on when her heart yearned to see her husband. 

She sat in the Retching Netch’s room and was curled up in a ball, her blue eyes downcast as she thought and remembered certain memories. Her hand rubbed her flat stomach, silently promising the babe that she would do anything to protect them. She got to her feet and made her way outside, silently wondering if she should go to the mainland. Would anyone recognize her? The daughter of the slain king and was known only by his closest advisors. She sighed and fiddled with her Talos talisman around her neck. With her better judgement she went back to the site and smiled to Casio, who in turned blushed and looked away. Maybe she could have some fun with him after she had something to eat. 


End file.
